User talk:D.Kaiser
See also User talk:D.Kaiser/Archive 1 ---- Thanks for the welcome * My current fanfic can be read at janime (there's a link on my userpage); I'd recommend it there for quicker updates, but if you can't make an account there, it's also at Fanfiction.net (look up JuJube the Tree). Danny Lilithborne 14:14, 12 June 2008 (UTC) ** Episode 65 of 5D's? A guy can hope though, right? :) Danny Lilithborne 14:56, 12 June 2008 (UTC) *** Thanks for the kind comments as well :) Danny Lilithborne 23:44, 12 June 2008 (UTC) **** A lot of the cards people create might as well say that anyway. ^_^ Danny Lilithborne 17:10, 12 June 2008 (UTC) ***** Yay! :D Danny Lilithborne 17:16, 12 June 2008 (UTC) ****** I usually update every week, but because of health problems and the creative energy I have going into RPs, turn 9 will be delayed awhile. I am taking some time this weekend to work on it. Danny Lilithborne 16:57, 13 June 2008 (UTC) *You're not annoying. :) "Gear Gadget Dynamo" in terms of my fanfic is a OOAK card that only Kiyotaki has. He prefers Gadgets to Ancient Gears but likes the Gadjiltron Dragon. And he's a jerk. ^.^ Danny Lilithborne 17:14, 13 June 2008 (UTC) RE You mean this page, right? Ripsteed 15:32, 12 June 2008 (UTC) * Horn Of Falkios is Common. Ripsteed 15:40, 12 June 2008 (UTC) ** Meda Falkios's level is on there now. I haven't been on practically all day. Ripsteed 21:46, 12 June 2008 (UTC) Just to let you know, I'm no longer editing this Wiki. Visit my page on Yu-Gi-Oh wikia. Ripsteed 22:23, 15 June 2008 (UTC) Transformation into Perfection *This card can only be ped to a " " or " " you control. During your next Standby Phase you can the equipped Monster. If that Monster was "Machine King", 1 "Perfect Machine King" from your or . If that Monster was "Machine King Prototype", 1 "Machine King" from your Hand or Deck. Then, return this card to your hand. Danny Lilithborne 07:32, 14 June 2008 (UTC) *As for Dragons, I would be cautious about making a Field Spell for Dragons as they tend to be powerful enough already. But I'll try to think of something. Danny Lilithborne 07:33, 14 June 2008 (UTC) **Sorry about that. "next Standby Phase" was ambiguous, so it should be removed. Danny Lilithborne 11:01, 14 June 2008 (UTC) * There might be a custom card on DME that does that; I'd have to look, but not now (I'm hitting the hay after submitting Claymore Teresa). It does violate a rather basic rule of YGO to have 2 field spells in play at once, but that's okay. :D Danny Lilithborne 19:11, 14 June 2008 (UTC) ** Duel Monsters Expert. It's the online game I play on. Danny Lilithborne 21:12, 14 June 2008 (UTC) *DME has a field spell for Dragons called "Dragon's Mountain". It's kind of interesting. It raises the DEF of Defense-position Dragons and allows you to Special Summon one if you take damage. Maybe you could take a cue from that. Danny Lilithborne 00:27, 21 June 2008 (UTC) Back (At least I hope so) Sorry, but I have been a little busy, also, my internet has been ocuppied by someone else all these days, therefore I have no chance to edit. I see that Dimitri has come back finally, that's great. Well, I would like to stay here but I have to work (I'm helping someone with a big project) so I will continue the story and read all messages once I'm free, talk to you later. --Dragon Slayer ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 20:47, 17 June 2008 (UTC) CARD CREATION I was creating a card. That's the reason I wasn't here. --Ace of Return 13:20, 20 June 2008 (UTC) * D.Master could u help me? How can I upload the card I created?--Ace of Return 13:30, 20 June 2008 (UTC) * It's not so simple. It's impossible. We confused again :) Well, I found some helpful articles. I'm gonna look at them right now. See u later!!--Ace of Return 13:48, 21 June 2008 (UTC) * I don't think so. Me: "Paint", "Paint" do u exist in my computer? "Paint": No..... Boo-Hoo!!(I'm crying) I don't have it--Ace of Return 14:01, 21 June 2008 (UTC) * I'm blind. It was left to me in the Browse. All this time I was creating an article and trying to upload image and nothing. I found it. Yes!!! I'm gonna create the card again. Yeahhhh!!!!--Ace of Return 14:04, 21 June 2008 (UTC) * Thanks. Now, let's see what I am all about......--Ace of Return 14:16, 21 June 2008 (UTC) * It doesn't allow me to upload the image, because it wants jpg or sth like that. What should I do? Sorry for spending your time again.--Ace of Return 14:31, 21 June 2008 (UTC) * I think I found it. My username is "King of the Copycats" Yours?--Ace of Return 14:55, 21 June 2008 (UTC) * ????? Which cards?--Ace of Return 15:01, 21 June 2008 (UTC) * See everything u want. This is the card I created; http://i30.tinypic.com/2vrsa2s.jpg This card can not be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be special summoned from your Hand, Deck or Graveyard by sending Super Conductor Tyranno and Ultimate Tyranno from your Hand, Deck or your side of the field to the Graveyard. While this card is face-up on the field, its Attribute is also treated as DARK. Once per turn, you can negate the effects of all Spell and Trap Cards on your opponent's side of the field. If this card is in Attack Position at the beginning of your Battle Phase, first, you can and must attack all monsters on your opponent's side of the field once each with this card. The effects of monsters destroyed by this card are negated. During battle between this attacking card and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent. Once per turn, you can tribute 1 monster on your side of the field to destroy all your opponent's monsters with ATK greater or equal than this monster's ATK.--Ace of Return 15:05, 21 June 2008 (UTC) * Nope. The monster has gone for a trip and his father has captured by camera (lol) :) --Ace of Return 15:12, 21 June 2008 (UTC) * I did it. I did it. Yeahhh!!!! Mother.........Mother where r u? Mom? Check this out in my user page--Ace of Return 15:23, 21 June 2008 (UTC) How I Upload What I do is save the image from Yugiohcardmaker.net. Afterward, I open it up in Photoshop (you don't need a new document), and save it as a jpg. From there, you just upload to the wiki. The only recent problem I've had is that the images are to big (but not usually by much), but it won't do much. Chaos_josh 15:33, 21 June 2008 (UTC)